


The Snow Day

by bechloeuwu



Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sledding, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Beca has loved snow since she was a kid. It's snowed a lot it Maine, her home place, going out to sled down a hill was all she did. Beca went sledding every day. But once she moved to Atlanta, she didn't get many chances to go out mostly because it barely snowed.ORThe one where Emily catches Beca sneaking out early in the morning with a sled in her hand.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176
Kudos: 20





	The Snow Day

The Bellas ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. At once, their phones dinged indicating a notification. They picked their phones up and read the following,

"No classes tomorrow due to immense snow fall."

The girls rushed to the window and looked outside. Their cars were covered in a blanket of snow. 

"Holy crap." Beca said with a VERY small hint of excitement which only Emily noticed, but decided not to comment on it.

The Bellas decided to watch a movie after eating and cleaning up. Instead of sitting with the girls, Beca headed to her room.

You see Beca LOVED the snow. She wanted to go out the following day. But she had to go unnoticed. Beca set her alarm for 5 am. Definitely too early for the brunette. She got her clothes ready as well as got her sled from under her bed.

\------

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm. She quietly made her way to the washroom to freshen up. After she changed into snow proof clothes, put her jacket and boots on as well as her gloves. The small brunette grabbed her sled for under her bed and made her way to her car as quietly as possible. 

"Beca?" Beca froze after hearing the voice coming from the kitchen. She turned around and look to see who it was. Emily. The freshman was making her breakfast. "Why are you up so early?"

"Uhhh... I was gonna go out to get coffee." Beca said putting the sled behind her back trying to hide it.

"With a sled?"

"Okay look Em if anyone asks, I'm at the radio station." Beca opened the door. Just then, an idea popped into the younger brunette's head.

"Well I can't tell anyone if I go with you." Beca looked at the girl. How could she say no to her? "C'mon Becs pleeaaseee?"

"Fine. Meet me in my car. Be quiet though." Emily squealed in excitement. "Shhhh Legacy. Don't make me change my mind."

"Right. Right. I'll go get ready now." she said then made her way to her room.

Beca cleaned the snow off her car. Then she turned the engine on and warmed the car up. Emily strutted out the door and got into the car.

"Let's go get coffee first." Beca said. Emily nodded enthusiastically. 

After getting coffee and buying a second sled for Emily, Beca drove to a park with a few hills. The taller of the two quickly got out the vehicle. Beca chuckled at her friend's giddiness. 

"Okay, which hill do you want to go down first?" the small brunette asked. Emily scanned over the hills. Some were pretty tall and steep and some were smaller and calm **(A/N: idk if calm is actually the opposite of steep:l )**

"Let's go on that one." Emily said as she grabbed Beca's hand and lead her to a medium sized hill.

"Slow down Legacy. You're going to tire yourself faster." Beca said running behind the freshman up the hill.

"Wanna race down?"

"You're so going down." Beca smirked. "3. 2. 1. Go!" Beca jumped onto her sled and slid down the hill. Emily quickly followed. "Haha I won!"

"Hey! That's not fair. I demand a rematch!" Emily said as she threw snow at the smaller girl. 

"Fine. Let's go on that one!" Beca said pointing to the tallest hill in the park then jogging towards it. She stopped when she noticed the younger girl not following her. "Em?"

"W-what? Oh yeah let's go!" Beca could tell the excitement in girl's voice was forced. _Is she scared?_ Beca thought. She stood beside Emily at the bottom of the hill. "Woah that's high."

"Y'know Legacy, if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No i-it's fine. I'll go." Emily stuttered. Her feet shuffled where she stood.

"Leave your sled here. We'll go together on mine."

"What?!" the tall girl looked down to meet Beca's gaze.

"I could tell you're scared Em. If we go down together I'm sure that'll calm your nerves. That's what my mom did when I was little." Beca smiled at the memory. Emily pictured little afraid Beca going down the hill with her mom, she smiled. Leaving one sled behind, the pair climbed the hill. After reaching the top, the pair prepared to go down the hill. " Okay you have to sit behind me 'cause you're taller."

"Where do I hold on?" Emily giggled.

"Uhh" Beca eyed the sled. "Your arms can go around me. Like if we were on a motorcycle," Emily's face reddened, something Beca seemed to catch. Emily sat at the back end of the toboggan. "Criss cross applesauce Em."

"Did you really just say 'Criss cross applesauce'?" Emily crossed her legs as she giggled.

"Shut up." Beca sat in front of the freshman. She waited 'till the other girl's arms were around her. Beca push forward slightly with her feet. "Ready?" a faint 'yeah' came from Emily. 

Using her legs, Beca scooted the sled forward giving them a little momentum to go down the hill faster. The smaller brunette smiled when she felt the arms around her tightened. The sled came to a stop. Beca moved to get off the small vehicle but the Emily's arm held on to her. She turned to face the other girl.

"Hey look at me. Breathe Em. You're okay." Emily looked up to meet Beca's gaze and nodded. "Let's go make a snowman?" the younger girl smiled slightly and nodded again. "Alright. Stay seated." Beca stood up and pulled the sled behind her using the rope attached to it. 

She went to pick the abandoned sled back up. 

"Hold onto this please." she said placing the sled in Emily's lap. "Hold on tight."

Beca gripped onto the rope. After securing it in the palm of her hand, she started to run across the park. As both girls laugh hysterically, they made a snowman while having little snowball fights. Beca had finish rolling a ball of snow for the head of the snowman. She picked it up and tried to place the ball on the,,, snow structure? Failing to reach the top, Beca set the ball on the ground. Emily had gone the collect twigs and rocks to decorate the snowman.

"Hey Legacy!" Beca said seeing Emily near an area with a few trees. The tall brunette turned her head and jogged toward the smaller one. She eyed the ball of snow, then the looked towards the half formed snowman.

"You need me to put the head on?" Emily guessed. Beca simply nodded. The freshman placed the head and made sure it wouldn't fall. She handed Beca the small sticks and pebbles she had collected and crouched down in front of her.

"Em, what are you doing?" Beca said confused.

"Hop on! You'll decorate."

"No I am not doing that."

"Oh c'mon Bec, please?" Emily turn to give Beca her best puppy eyes. Obviously, Beca couldn't resist them.

"Fine." the small girl climbed onto the taller's back. Beca placed the sticks and stones giving the snowman a face. And Beca being Beca decided to make the snowman smirk.

"So Becs, how's does it feel to be tall?"

"Seriously?"Emily then gestured for someone. "Em, what are you doing?"

"Hello can you take a picture of us and our snowman?" she asked the older woman who responded with 'Yes of course!'. 

The picture was Emily with Beca on her shoulders and the snowman beside them. Beca was smirking like the snowman, while Emily smiled brightly as she normally did. After thanking the kind lady they decided it was best the go back to the place they called home. The time was nearing 11am. 

Once all the pair walked through the door, all eyes were laid on them. The rest of the Bellas saw that there was a sled in each of their hands.

"So. You guys went tobogganing?" Chloe asked and the two nodded. "Together. Early in the morning?" they nodded again. "And you didn't bother telling us?" the duo shrugged.

"I saw you two when I went for a run this morning." Aubrey spoke up. "And I admit, you two are cute together." Beca looked up to her girlfriend. 

Beca had asked Emily if she wanted that label before they left the park. The younger girl squealed and gave Beca a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

"And I may have taken a few pictures of you guys." All eyes were now on Aubrey. The blonde whipped her phone out from her pocket. The first picture was the pair going down the big hill together. Aubrey swiped right on her phone to show a picture of Beca pulling Emily who was sitting on a sled with the biggest smiles on their faces. The last picture Aubrey showed was Beca on Emily's shoulders decorating the snowman they made.

"You better take the rest of us the next time you go." Stacie said pointing to the pair. 

"Hmm maybe we can go later today. I wanna go take a nap." Emily said then walked up the stairs. "Bec. you coming?"

"Yeah totally. Let me just put the sleds away." Beca stored the sled. Before running up the stairs she turned to Aubrey. "Send me those pictures."

"Of course." Aubrey smiled.


End file.
